wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Beach Bowl Galaxy
The Beach Bowl Galaxy is a galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy. It can be accessed from the dome, Kitchen . The largest planet in this galaxy is a beach area filled with Penguins. This galaxy can be unlocked by collecting 16 Power Stars. Planets- Starting Planet- This planet is bowl-shaped. This is why the galaxy is called "Beach Bowl Galaxy". This planet is divided into two sections. The first section is mostly underwater, but has a few floating islands and underwater ruins. The second section has a shallow pool in the middle which is ringed with grassy knolls. The dividing line between the two sections is a very steep mountain with a waterfall falling out on the first side. There is also an underground cave that opens up to the second section. It is home to Swoopers and Goombas. The Starting Planet is home to the Penguin students and their Coach, as well as sea life such as Urchins and Gringills . In the back of this planet during the first mission, there is an area with a few Piranha Plants and Rainbow Notes. There is also a Secret Underground Cave which can be reached by launching a Green Shell into a cracked wall. Waterfall Planet- This planet can be reached when a treasure chest is opened on the far side of the Starting Planet. However, you must use a Koopa Shell to open it. After it is opened a Launch Star appears and blasts you to this planet. This planet is filled with many waterfalls that can be Wall-Jumped via the Ice Flower. There are two Cataquacks on this planet, which can be used to obtain a Question Coin. This makes the Ice Flower appear. In an early image of the game, this planet can be seen in the Gusty Garden Galaxy. Glacier Planet- This planet is almost exactly like the Starting Planet but is icy and freezing cold. It can be reached by finding a Launch Star while Wall-Jumping up the waterfalls of the Waterfall Planet. There is a giant body of water in the bowl that is filled with tiny icebergs. At the beginning of this planet, there is an Ice Flower enclosed in an Item Crystal. When you've transformed into Ice Mario, you can skate across the water and reach the icebergs. There is also a Cataquack here that can be used to collect Coins, Star Bits, and even a Power Star. Cyclone Stone- This planet is rather unusual and looks like it doesn't belong, but it is in the galaxy. It is the last planet to be reached. It can be reached by finding a Launch Star in the Secret Underground Cave. This planet is a twisted stone path that is filled with Thwomps and Tox Boxes. In the center is a large path of rushing water that leads to a Black Hole. At the end is a Power star enclosed in an Item Crystal. When a Fast Foe Comet is in orbit, the Thwomps and Tox Boxes move twice as fast. Missions- Sunken Treasure- The Penguin students are distracted by five Star Chips underwater. Mario must collect all of them to make a Launch Star appear. Upon using the Launch Star, blasts Mario to the upper part of the main planet (Starting Planet). Mario must Ground Pound the red switch here to activate some platforms. Mario must quickly backflip and Spin onto the platforms to reach the top of the planets. The player must Ground Pound a second red switch to activate some timed walls that Mario must Wall-Jump to the Power Star. Enemies *Urchins *Gringills *Piranha Plants *Prickly Piranha Plants *A Wiggler Planets Visited *Starting Planet Gallery for Sunken Treasure Beach Bowl Galaxy ST 4.jpg|Mario cracks the Item Crystal that contains the Power Star for Sunken Treasure. Beach Bowl Galaxy ST 3.jpg|Mario has been blasted from a Launch Star, which blasts him to the back, higher part of the Starting Planet. Beach Bowl Galaxy ST 2.jpg|Mario swims down to a Clam that has its mouth open, revealing a Star Chip inside. Beach Bowl Galaxy ST 1.jpg|Mario nears a rock with a Star Chip in a bubble over it. A Penguin and an Urchin closer in the background can also be seen. Passing the Swim Test- Mario must talk to the Coach and he will tell Mario the final swim test is today. To pass the test Mario must obtain a Gold Shell and bring it back to him. The Gold Shell is in possession of a fast-moving Penguin underwater, so Mario must catch up to him and Spin to steal it from him. Mario must then bring it back to the Coach for the Power Star. Enemies *Urchins *Gringills *Swoopers *Piranha Plants Planets Visited *Starting Planet Gallery for Passing the Swim Test Beach Bowl Galaxy PTST 3.jpg|Mario swims upward while riding on the Gold Shell underwater. Beach Bowl Galaxy PTST 2.jpg|Mario swims near a group of Penguins, one who holds the Gold Shell. Beach Bowl Galaxy PTST 1.jpg|Mario nears the Coach, who stands on a wooden pier. The Secret Undersea Cavern- To enter this secret undersea cave, Mario must dive underwater, grab a Koopa Shell, and toss it at the cracked walls that line the ocean. He must then swim through the cavern to reach land on the other side. Here, Mario must break all the Crates in the fence and the crates on the other side to reveal a Launch Star. This star blasts Mario to Cyclone Stone. Here is filled with two dangerous enemies (Thwomps and Tox Boxes) that can kill Mario if they crush him. Mario must dodge all of them to reach the end of the stone path. Here, Mario can obtain his Power Star. Enemies *Urchins *Gringills *Swoopers *Thwomps *Tox Boxes Planets Visited *Starting Planet *Cyclone Stone Gallery for The Secret Undersea Cavern Beach Bowl Galaxy TSUC 5.jpg|Mario jumps off a Shrinking Tile over a gap with a Black Hole in it near the end of the Cyclone Stone. A 1-Up Mushroom can be seen on the next Shrinking Tile, which Mario is moving towards. Beach Bowl Galaxy TSUC 4.jpg|Mario runs on the Cyclone Stone. The rushing water leading to a Black Hole can be seen here. Beach Bowl Galaxy TSUC 3.jpg|A Tox Box moves over Mario, covering him in the picture, however, Mario is protected since the Tox Box open mouth landed on Mario, which does not kill him. Beach Bowl Galaxy TSUC 2.jpg|Mario reachs the end of the undersea cave where many Crates can be found. Beach Bowl Galaxy TSUC 1.jpg|Mario rides a shell towards the cracked wall, which looks more spiral-shaped. Odd for a crack, isn't it?! Fast Foes on the Cyclone Stone- This Power Star can be obtained once the Fast Foe Comet is in orbit of the Beach Bowl Galaxy. Mario begins the level on Cyclone Stone that was encountered in "The Secret Undersea Cavern". Like before, he must reach the Power Star, however, the Thwomps and Tox Boxes move much more quickly. Enemies *Thwomps *Tox Boxes *Goomba Planets Visited *Cyclone Stone Beachcombing for Purple Coins- This Power Star can be obtained once the Purple Comet is in orbit of the Beach Bowl Galaxy. Here, Mario must collect 100 Purple Coins that are scattered across the main planet. Only five of them are located in the sea. The rest are scattered on landmasses. There is a Spring Mushroom located behind the waterfall that can help Mario collect some Purple Coins. This Purple Coin mission has no time limit. Enemies *Urchins *Gringills *Swoopers *Piranha Plants Planets Visited *Starting Planet Gallery for Beachcombing for Purple Coins Beach Bowl Galaxy BFPC 4.jpg|Mario stands on some grass at the back, higher area of the Starting Planet (most likely). Some Purple Coins can be seen further ahead. Beach Bowl Galaxy BFPC 3.jpg|Mario stands on grass on the back, upper area of the Starting Planet. Even though its quite faint and puny, if you look closely, you can see Purple Coins on the trees. Beach Bowl Galaxy BFPC 2.jpg|Mario stands on some stones that are on the edges of this waterfall. Purple Coins can be seen ahead, as well as one right in front of Mario. Beach Bowl Galaxy BFPC 1.jpg|Mario grabs onto a vine. Many Purple Coins can be seen in this picture. Wall Jumping Up Waterfalls- This Power Star can be obtained from both "The Secret Undersea Cavern" and "Passing the Swim Test". Mario must grab a Koopa Shell and break the treasure chest located to the right of the waterfall (when facing the main landmass) revealing a Launch Star. After using the Launch Star, Mario will land on the Waterfall Planet. Here are many waterfalls, a Question Coin, and a Cataquack. Mario must lure a Cataquack under the Question Coin to collect it. This makes an Ice Flower appear. After obtaining the Ice Flower and becoming Ice Mario, Mario must Wall-Jump up the waterfalls. The Power Star floats high above the Glacier Planet. A small island contains a Cataquack. Mario must grab the Ice Flower in the Item Crystal, head to the Cataquack's island, and then create an icy bridge to allow the Cataquack to reach the island with the Power Star. However, the moving icebergs can break the icy bridge you've made, wasting your time. You must watch the icebergs before creating the bridge. The Cataquack can then launch Mario to the Power Star (after it crosses the icy bridge you've made) completing the mission. Enemies *Urchins *Gringills *Swoopers *Piranha Plants *Cataquacks *Prickly Piranha Plants Planets Visited *Starting Planet *Waterfall Planet *Glacier Planet Gallery for Wall-Jumping Up Waterfalls Beach Bowl Galaxy WJUW 4.jpg|The Cataquack launches Mario up to the Power Star. Beach Bowl Galaxy WJUW 3.jpg|Ice Mario creates an ice platform on the waterfalls so he can Wall-Jump off them into this Sling Star and move higher. A Goomba can also be seen in the picture. Beach Bowl Galaxy WJUW 2.jpg|Ice Mario Wall-Jumps off these waterfalls to reach the piece of land with the Sling Star above it and the Piranha Plant on it. Beach Bowl Galaxy WJUW 1.jpg|Ice Mario has created ice platforms on this pond (or you can call it a lake) which these waterfalls constantly pour water on. Trivia *The Cyclone Stone has its own galaxy called the Stone Cyclone Galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy 2. Category:Galaxies Category:Galaxies in Super Mario Galaxy